myradon_settingfandomcom-20200215-history
Schejin
Schejin is a city-state which exists outside the normal boundaries of law and order. The fabled city of thieves is located on the Far East Coast of the Mainlund, between the Shara-Noc Mountains and Ember Sea. Schejin is thought off as the incarnation of malice and crime, a secret refuge for murderers and scoundrels. Often dismissed as a legend, the city itself actually moves around every few decades as its location becomes too widely known. The town itself is believed by the outside world to be a Sodom-like cesspool of whore houses, casinos and taverns, and there is no law beyond the edict of "might makes right." Schejin is currently divided among a dozen small thieves guilds, each seeking to establish itself as the main force of the city. In the past, legendary rogues like Finonious Djinntooth ruled the city, but it has proven unmanageable in the last few decades. Rogues passing through don't need to worry about guild memberships or loyalties, but must watch their backs for other robbers and bandits. The reality of Schejin differs slightly from the description above, in that it is not quite as lawless and murderour as believed, but the city is indeed funded by piratry and banditry in general, and that does tend to lend a cavalier attitude towards law and private property. The city is as cosmopolitan as any in the land, with vagabonds and migrants from every nation and people known. Beings who want to escape their land's customs and rules find themselves attracted to the far end of the world, and to Schejin. More akin to a massive flotilla than a traditional city, the "city" itself is made up of thousands of ships, barges, floating platforms and docks, lashed together with complex set of ropes and chains. The city itself is never attached directly to the Mainlund itself, rather it always sits about a quarter mile or so offshore. This is due to the fact that the lands where Schejin is located are filled with native Pushtani humans who are incredibly terroritorial and aggressive with outsiders. The Pushtani are known to send longboat assaults towards Schejin several times a year. These assaults are dangerous only to the outermost ships in the floatilla, and are easily repelled with capatult or canon fire, but server as a constant harrasment to the citizens of Schejin. Unlike normal settlements, if the locale where Schejin is floating becomes too hostile, the city itself can move, by breaking into a smaller number of floatillas, referred to as the various "districts", and these districts are pulled through the water, at great speed, by a set of 6 gargantuan Turtle Dragon siblings, known as the Fenzini Brothers. These ancient beings, each being the size of several city blocks, are usually very sedentary, spending most of their time sleeping on the sea floor, but are also known to become quite talkative and social if approached politely. Districts of Schejin There is also a community of Parthan exiles, mainly a mix of convicts and criminals who fled here to believe to etch out a life for themselves. A Parthan legion that was too extreme in its views even for the government has been exiled here as well ( they thought Partha should go to war with Gruthar, and should try to expand and control more territories). They use Schecjin as sort of a base of operations if you will for scouting missions along the east coast. There are even rumored to be plots over a potential invasion/ military coup aimed at Partha being planed by the exiles here ( currently they are meeting with pirates and criminals to try to make this happen). Some of them are not so severe though,and simply broke ranks and left Parthan society to go live in Schejin on sailing expeditions along the Far East Coast: many of them simply wanted to live freely without the rigorous law and order of Parthan society.